


Is there room?

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Daisy and Jemma are snoops, F/M, Kree (Marvel), Lighthouses, Morse Code, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Finding themselves in a futuristic lighthouse, the team is defenseless against the unknown. Coulson may know they have to be strong for the team. But they have to do it together.





	Is there room?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 fanfic, so pls forgive me!

"Well? Are we going to find somewhere to spend the night?" Daisy asked. "We can't risk being pickpocket or arrested by Kree by staying in the hall." She remarked. 

"There is one room that I know of." Tess offered.

 

-:x:-

 

"Here you go. Level 14, subsection B3, room number 276." Tess guided the team. "I'll bargain for some more pallets. And a cot if we're lucky. Perhaps I can find some curtains and blankets. You know how cold it gets at night. But all your wages combined should pay for such a large room. And there should be extra for your rations and such." Tess said, loading the codes onto their metrics, along with the entry password.

"Thank you so much for risking yourself for us." Coulson told her, and thanks was echoed though the team. Tess nodded, and raced off to her job/shift.

 

-:x:-

 

Mack and Yo-yo agreed to have one section, and Daisy immediately paired up with Jemma. Leaving Coulson and May to the last section of the room. Tess helped them settle in, managing to snag three pallets, four blankets, and some drapes. Everyone agreed to give Coulson and May the extras, but Coulson was quick to make sure that May would be comfortable as possible. When the lights went out on their level, nobody was ready. So there was a lot of shuffling around, trying to settle down for the 'night'. 

The night was cold, and May tried to keep from shivering. But Coulson noticed, and reached over to her. He pulled her closer to him, and whispered, "Don't be afraid to be a blanket hog."

"I won't." May answered, and she slowly inched closer to him. "'Night."

"Good night."

 

-:x:-

 

The days were monotone, blurring together into a cycle of sameness. The team made everything work. A time of silence after the lights went out was decided upon by everyone, so that they all could get a good night's rest.

Every night was the same. Except for one difference from the first.. After the second, May felt no shame for leaning against Phil for warmth. But before she could get any sleep, May usually Had to tell Daisy and Jemma to "shut off the giggles." Then she would join Phil on their little pallet. And the funny thing was, even though the mattress was thin, lumpy, and way too small for two adults, it wasn't to bad with Coulson there. Even though she felt only slightly guilty for falling asleep in his embrace.

 

-:x:-

 

Daisy had another sleepless night. She quietly got up, hoping not too wake Jemma, and left the room to roam the dangerous halls. Even though it was past curfew. But Daisy didn't care. As she passed Coulson and May's section, she happened to get a glimpse around the curtains. There they were huddled together against the cold. And May was shockingly curled up against Coulson. 

Daisy stifled her gasp, and left for her risky midnight stroll. But when she got back, she hesitated before scanning her metric to open the door. Daisy considered not returning, maybe do some investigating on this place, but she knew that the team would freak out if she wasn't there in the morning.

Daisy finally opened the door, and crept back to her pallet. She even felt a tiny bit at home, knowing that two of the most important people in her life had finally decided to slightly admit their feelings for each other. 

She even felt a tiny bit at home in the futuristic-alien-controlled-human-concentration-camp/space station/lighthouse. Whatever it was.

 

-:x:- 

 

May woke up early. As in, before the lights blinked to life on their level. The first thing she realized was that she was completely comfortable (minus her impaled leg) and calm. Second thing was why. 

She was in Phil's arms, his nose was buried in her hair, and the blanket they shared was covering them, wrapping the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in a small place of warmth. His hands pressed her against him, as though she was his last anchor to the world he knew. May's own arms were folded against his chest, and she felt safe... whole... complete.

May didn't want to move. But this woke Phil up anyway. As soon as he got his bearings, and recognized the potentially lethal woman in his arms, he pulled away, flipping over with his back to Melinda. And multiple mumbled 'sorry's were added in.

May mentally slapped herself for smiling, and grabbed Phil's shoulder, flipping him back to face her again. "Don't be sorry. Stay." She whispered, and even though she couldn't see, she could have sworn that he smiled too.

"Gladly." He replied.

 

-:x:-

 

The days still blended with monotonous repeating sameness. But Coulson's life was a little bit better everyday. He would find himself smiling during his brutal job at the crusher, just because of one tiny thing reminding him of May. But he was happy-ish. The team was still working on a way home. 

Sadly, Daisy -whom May had nicknamed Mrs. Snoop, had seen them one night. And May's excuse had been that the night was cold.

"Sooooo... have you kissed her yet?" Daisy had snuck over to Coulson's table where he sorted the debris of planet Earth that was gathered by the trawler. 

"For the hundredth time, Daisy, me kissing May is not of your concern, and that's classified." Coulson answered, tossing another iron-rich ore into the melting bin.

"Is that a yes, considering you didn't deny it?" Daisy asked. 

"Classified." He repeated, spun Daisy around, and pushed her in the direction of her station.

"Okay. But your answer better change by tomorrow!" Daisy smiled. Coulson leaned against the table, trying to catch his breath. It had only been a couple seconds before white-hot pain jolted up his arm,an electrical shock from his metric. "You there! Back to work! No slacking or I'll slash your pay in half!" Grill threatened. Coulson nodded to him, and dug out another ore.

 

-:x:-

 

(Same day)

Coulson met May at the entrance to the trawler exit. She had been teaching Tess how to pilot, and the Trawler was freezing. The heat generator couldn't hold up to the ice cold of outer space, and the longer the ride, the colder the spacecraft got.

May greeted Coulson, and Phil was concerned as soon as his hand brushed her shoulder. "Take my jacket." He ordered, pulling off the coat. May tried to refuse, but finally let him drape it over her shoulders. They walked to the market place, looking for anything that could help. At one point, Phil was able to bargain for some salve for May's leg. He knew that she needed the antibiotics. For all he knew, there were bacteria or viruses that had come with the Kree that May was not immune to. Phil wasn't going to take the chance of her leg getting infected.

Phil handed May the old dusty green glass bottle of paste, and she gave him a look of 'Phil-thank-you-that's-so-nice-of-you' and the 'Phillip-J.-Coulson-don't-spend-your-earnings-on-me-the-team-needs-it'. But she took it anyway and slipped it in her pocket. "Thanks." She said.

"May, Daisy is assuming that we have been-" He started. 

"Daisy can think what she wants." May shrugged.

"Well, if you're fine with her jumping to conclusions about-" he tried to finish. 

"Maybe she isn't jumping to conclusions." May interjected.

"Okay, but wait, what do you mean?" Phil asked. 

"That she can think what she wants." May snapped.

"Oh, so you don't care that she thinks that we have been-" 

"Of course I care. "

"But you just said that she could think what she wanted." He protested. 

"Daisy will always assume. You should really get used to it." May answered, and power-walked faster through the aisles of people trying to survive. Coulson sighed. He hated arguing with May. Like, it hurt emotionally.

"Sorry, you're right." He said, and May slowed down, walking closer to him.

 

-:x:-

 

Since there was nothing that the team needed at the marketplace, Coulson and May headed back to the room early. "What if we cant get back home? To our time?" May asked as soon as the door closed behind them. It scared Coulson that May would ask him a question like that. Expose a vulnerability. It made him so mad that this place was breaking her slowly.

"Well, I'm sure that Mack and Yo-Yo would get a room for themselves." He answered.

"You wanna be the only guy with me, Daisy, and Simmons?" May asked.

"I'll take one side of a curtain." Phil told her.

"Maybe we could share a room?" She suggested. Coulson stopped. She wanted too? Or was it just for show?

"Yeah. Sure. Ummm, that would be good." Phil stuttered.

"Maybe we should." May gave him a half smile, limping over to a project. She picked up a shirt that Daisy had ruined, that desperately needed some mending. May tied an expert knot, and sat in silence. Phil pulled out one of Virgil's journals from under their cot, and continued reading where he had left off. 

"You should rest. Prop your leg up." Coulson told May, and realized that May wanted to keep working. To feel needed. What she still hadn't realized was that he really needed her. And not to protect him, a job at which Melinda was fiercely loyal.

Daisy came in swearing, and May quickly said, "Language."

"Grill cut my salary because I was talking! What's wrong with a little communication in this space station?" Daisy stormed.

"Lighthouse." Coulson corrected. 

May pulled the last stitch, and tossed the shirt to Daisy. "Thanks!" Daisy said. May nodded, and crossed the room, where she plopped down next to Coulson. "Yo-Yo told me that she and Mack considered getting a room." Daisy announced.

"Called it." Coulson said.

"Now you're the only guy in here!" Daisy realized, laughing. "Is May going to move in with Jemma and I?" She asked.

"Probably not." May mumbled. "I'm settled here." She said loud enough for everyone to hear. She absentmindedly leaned toward Coulson. 

"Oooooo!" Daisy grinned and drew heart shapes in the air around them. May scooted away from Coulson and gave Daisy an extra threatening glare.

 

-:x:-

 

What time was it? The middle of the night? Jemma and Daisy were still discussing plans to get home. But the conversation quickly drifted away from escape, and they were currently giggling about Mack and Yo-Yo sharing a room. May got up and parted the drapes. "Shut up and shut off the giggling." She told them.

"Yes mom." Simmons said sarcastically, which lead to more laughter.

"Yes May." Daisy corrected. "Good night!"

"Good night." May smiled, and returned to Phil. She sank onto the cot, and pulled the blanket over herself. Phil gently squeezed her arm, and tapped out a message in Morse code on the hard metal floor. 

'What so funny?' He tapped.

'Mack and Yo-yo own room.' May answered.

'And us?' 

'I don't know.' May told him.

'Tomorrow plan?'

'Same as everyday.' May found the idea humorous that he was the team leader, yet he almost always checked his plans with her.

'Good night.' Phil messaged.

'Good night.' May paused. 'Stay strong for baby agents. I- they need it. We all do.'

'I will try.' Phil answered, then dared to ask,'Love me?'

May stopped, considered her options, and answered confidently, 'Yes.'

'I love you too.'


End file.
